My Last Breath
by IamEJ123
Summary: Songfic based on "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. ONE SHOT The final battle between the Light and the Dark and the battle between Hermione and Severus. Somewhat of a happy ending. R for language


Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling so I own Harry Potter and all its affliates.. Ha- I wish. I don't own anything. I don't own this song, either. Evanescence owns it.

Warning: Rated R for language

Pairing: HG/SS

Genre: Trajedy/Angst

My Last Breath - Evanescence

"Nooo!! Hermione, Nooo!!" You scream as you see me fall to the ground. You look past me and see Lucius Malfoy with his arm outstretched, wand in hand. "You motherfucker, I'll fucking kill you, Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy smirks, turns around and flees. No doubt to his master's side. You run to me. I'm covered in blood. Lucius Malfoy is a despicable, sick, demented man who instead of using Avada, used slashing hexes and the Cruciatus. You take me into your arms.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

You are holding me. You're not moving or speaking. You're just holding me. Your eyes are empty, void of emotion.

"I love you, Severus Snape," I whisper. "I'll love you forever and I'll watch over you. I'm not afraid to die, Severus. I'm not afraid because I got to experience love."

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Severus, can you hear me? Severus?" Hermione asks.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

I'm being lifted and carried into Hogwarts. You are running to the Hospital Wing. You place me on a bed. You sit beside me and hold my hand. You closes your eyes and kiss my hand.

"_I'll miss the winter_" I say.

_a world of fragile things_

_look for me in the white forest_

_hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

I close my eyes and whisper about the winter and how we spent our holiday break.

"Remember, Severus, when you and I stayed outside for hours? All we did was play in the snow. You picked me up and dropped me into a snow bank. I stayed down there for about 10 minutes and you got concerned. You dived in and looked for me. When you found me, I jumped out and pushed you further into the snow," I said. "Remember, Severus, when we went back to your rooms, after staying outside? We curled up together in front of the fireplace and we just talked and kissed."

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

"Remember, Severus? How you made love to me for the first time, that night? It was Christmas Eve. Severus?" I started crying. "Remember, Severus?"

You are crying. The tears are sliding from your obsidian eyes, down your sweet, sweet face. I'm losing a lot of blood. I'm getting a little woozy.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

You just sit there. Looking at me with tears in your eyes. I can't look at you because I don't want to die and leave you here. You saved my life and I saved yours. I remember how you and I came to be. How you and I fell in love.

I wanted to die, I was going to the Astronomy Tower to jump off. You wanted to die, you were going to the Astronomy Tower to jump off, too. We bumped into each other and we talked. We talked about why we were going to commit suicide.

I fell in love with you that night. You fell in love with me that night. We both fell in love.

Oh God, I can feel my life slowly fading. I'm becoming dizzy.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

"Severus," I say. "I'm going to be leaving soon. I can feel it. I'm dizzy, Severus. Too much blood is lost. Severus, hold me."

You get up and lift me up into your arms. You're saying something but I can't hear the words. You kiss me and hold onto me like I was treasure.

_say goodnight_

_don't be afraid_

_calling me calling me as you fade to black_

"Severus, I love you. I always will. Severus, tell me you love me one last time," I rasp.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so damn much. Don't leave me. Please.. God, I love you." you say.

I smile and say, "I love you, Severus. I'll never leave you." You smile at me and kiss me again.

"Good bye, Love." I say before life is pulled from me. I die with a smile on my face.

(3rd person POV starts here)

"No! Hermione, No! Don't leave me! NO! HERMIONE!" Severus screamed.

Severus is crying and is gripping Hermione's dead body tightly.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

Severus lets go of Hermione's body and leans over to kiss her. He kisses Hermione on the lips one last time. He pulls out his wand, points it at himself and whispers, "Avada Kedavra.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone was able to see ghosts, you'd see Hermione and Severus holding hands and kissing while walking toward a white light.


End file.
